siouxsiefandomcom-20200213-history
Siouxsie Wiki:Policy
For a general list of '''policies' that apply all across Wikia, check this page. Please read below for our local policies. Other policies can be found here. Thanks!'' ___TOC___ Article creation policy Anyone can create an article in Siouxsiepedia but it is very important that you follow these common rules when deciding to do so: *Please DON'T copy/paste articles and paragraphs found in fan pages or magazine articles from the internet. If you MUST include a few sentences, please quote the person or make sure you give proper credit either immediately in the article (url in parentheses) or place a notice for readers by typing "(see sources)", that will urge them to look at the bottom of the article; then list them like this: Sources: * Url #1 * Url #2 *What YOU CAN do is READ articles and paragraphs found in fan pages or magazine articles from the internet, and re-type them in your own words. Sources are not necessary if done in that manner. Sandbox Is a safe wiki page in which you can type anything. There you can test coding and text to familiarize yourself with how the wiki-code works. No need to worry about making any mistakes... so please give it a try! Wikipedia Content Yes! Wikipedia content IS allowed! But please, if you include content from Wikipedia, in whole or in part; please add to the top or bottom portion of the page (as either the first or the last line). If the Wikipedia article has a different name than the one you're editing here, please add the name of the article like this (where " " matches the exact name of the article where the information came from): * Image policies It is VERY important that when you upload an image other than album artwork, (this includes photos of the band, video screenshots, tour pictures, etc.) you include the link of the source where you found it in the file summary. This can easily be added to the image information upon upload like this: Summary * Url of artwork The template will make sure to add the picture to our Category:Images and will explain that we are using the image in the form of fair use. If you took the picture, there is a pull-down menu where you can specify it, substitute url entry for the words "Own Work". Album Images Please keep album images under 600 pixels on their largest side if possible. Our preferred size for albums is 300x300 pixels (a minimal amount of cropping is acceptable providing all the album text is visible). Irregular sized images are OK as long as they are not cropped, distorted, or to a point in which the album art is un-recognizable. Album images that exceed 600 pixels may be re-sized to comply with our policies. Image updates must not exceed 600 pixels, in which case they could be re-velted to the last saved file. Lyrics A good place to find lyrics is the Wikia's Lyric's Wiki. The Siouxsie page can link you to all the acts. Please don't use wiki links within the actual song lyrics. It makes them look tacky and it confuses people. Template use For the more experienced users, we DO have templates for such thing as Songs, Albums and Artists. * Template:Infobox * Template:Infobox album * Template:Infobox song General instructions are given on each template page. Fair Use: What is it? "Fair use" is basically sharing material such as pictures, a small portion of a song, or lyrics for non-profit purposes; with the sole purpose of sharing and promoting the subject with the world. You are doing the same thing when you blast your stereo at home really loud. Who is to say someone will not come by and record it with a microphone... or listen to the lyrics, write them in a piece of paper and sell it for profiting purposes? This is why some publishing companies have disputed "Fair use". Tagging an object with "Fair use" doesn't give you, or anyone the right to show it. However, it gives a window showing publishers that their work is not being profited from. For the most part, "Fair use" is encouraged and allowed in wikis. In most cases publishers will not contact sites that share information on a "fair use" basis, and will leave them alone. It is important that, if a publisher contacts us about their work here, and wants it removed; for it to be removed immediately, as we don't want to face copyright violation penalties. Spamming and trolling Although admins are generally very nice people, they DO have the power to ban users who spam and troll. If your edits include insults to the admins, staff, the purpose of the wiki, the band, or generally you insert gibberish into pages, we have a 3''' warning level system. That's ONE warning per edit, that means if you've made 3 vandalizing edits in a few minutes we have the right to block you '''immediately. *First block will last 3 days.(*) *Second block will last one week.(*) *Subsequent blocks will be longer depending on the offense (see below). Cursing (*)IMPORTANT: Cursing at someone, swearing about something you simply don't agree with, sexual insults, vulgar and adult language will generate bigger blocks at the admin's discretion. It should go without saying, quoting members of the band, or lyrics that contain curse words (swearing) does not warrant an admin to block you. Do I need sources? Except for the exceptions we mentioned above, we do not generally impose the use of sources here at Wikia. There are tons of users who know a subject enough not to need anybody's backup. If another user finds additional information to negate your findings, they're encouraged to improve articles, rather than complaining and causing a riot. Here are a few words that might ease the mind of most of our contributors; We are NOT Wikipedia, nor we intend to be like them. We aim for a strong, knowledgeable, reliable and faithful community; rather than just focusing on accuracy about a subject. There are countless of reasons why we are set this way. In Wikipedia, if information in an article does not have citations, the article becomes a candidate for deletion. If a paragraph from an article can't be confirmed, equally the article is in danger of being taken down, or the paragraph removed completely. Lately thousands of articles, good articles, have been deleted from Wikipedia due to disappearing sources. If the citation urls no longer work, the article is not considered notable enough to be in Wikipedia. Although Wikia wikis can not be built for personal use, an artist who is known by many people and has a fan base is good enough to have a wiki. Our wiki has enough notable information, without the need to include citations. If you have sources, by all means include them in your article. Be Bold, make sure to sound knowledgeable, and your article will have a home for years to come! Help If you need a bit more help, or there is something that you do not quite understand above, please don't hesitate to ask. The admin/bureaucrats are here to help, and clear out any doubts you may have. Please leave action=edit&section=new}} a message here! *